Life As Emmett Cullen
by Stephykins93
Summary: Ah, the lovable bear of a vampire and his crazy thoughts! What does he think of Bella, Edward, their relationship, the wedding, and the change? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1: Angering Edward

**A/N-Well, this is my second new story and my very first Twilight story. I hope I can give the story and its creator justice, but probably not. But this was inspired by My-Bella's story ****Sin City Sinners**** and if you haven't read that, I strongly encourage you to do so as well as all her other stories. So this is a funny Emmett story. I really love him because he's so much like me, always trying to make people laugh and smile, so his POV will be surprisingly easy for me. This takes place right after Eclipse and these are his thought about Bella becoming a part of the family, Edward's noticeable change, and well all thoughts Emmett. I hope you all like this as much as I'm gonna enjoy writing it! **

**Disclaimer-Yeah I don't own any of this, except for some of the crazy ways Emmett's mind works. It all belongs to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 1: Angering Edward

"Aw, Bella, come _on! _That face was priceless! Please let me take a picture of you?" I was pleading with her. I really wanted the picture. Bella was truly the most amusing human I had ever met, what with the way she's so unbelievably clumsy and the way she turns as red as tomato soup when embarrassed, kinda like the way she's looking right now. Bella had walked in and I had immediately bombarded her with the question I knew would have her blushing that famous tomato soup color I loved so much.

"So," I asked casually, "did you and my brother get lucky?" As soon as the words left my mouth, she was blushing so bright I thought she was gonna explode. Well, someone _did _explode, but it wasn't Bella. It was my too-tense brother, Edward.

"Emmett," he growled. I could see he was getting pissed, but I really couldn't tell why. Unless…

"What, you didn't get any, little brother?" I raised my eyebrows at him, questioning him further. I barely had time to flinch before Edward was a blur on top of me. He flipped me over with vampire speed and was sitting on my back and had my face shoved into the ground.

"Ow! Eddie come on, get off me!" I tried moving, but Edward had the advantage by being on top of me. There was only one person I wanted on top of me and she was much prettier than my brother and a lot more skilled in bed.

"Emmett!" Edward roared, like a lion in the jungle. I often forget that _handy _little talent of his, the ability to read minds.

"Sorry, Ed," I mumbled from my position on the ground. Edward wasn't pleased and only pressed down harder on top of me.

"Ow! Will you please get the hell off me! Your bony butt is killing my back!" Bella sniggered at that. I knew I'd get a smile out of her. She's not hard to amuse, probably because she's human and hadn't been around my humor long enough to get annoyed with me. She looked at me with amused eyes and then turned to Edward. Her expression changed to one of anger.

"Edward, get off of him, now." Damn, she was scary when she was pissed! Lucky I'm not the one who has to deal with her. Edward did as he was told, much like a little boy who just got in trouble at school and was forced to go sit in the corner. _Ha ha! _I thought to him. _You're gonna get it now!_ He was not too happy about that thought, but turned around with a small smirk on his face anyway.

"Don't worry. I'm not the only one who's getting scolded," and with that, he turned his evil smirking face and followed Bella out of the house. My smile of triumph soon turned to a frown of horror as Ed's words sank in. _Rose is gonna kill me! _I thought. Now, no one's seem my Rose angry like I have, probably because I'm usually the one to anger her. This is _not _going to be pleasant. I turned to face her, acting innocent.

"Hey, Rosebud, you look splendid this afternoon," I tried. It so _obviously _did not work by that look in her eyes. Oh how I _hated _that with a passion, but I hated the Angry Voice that I knew was sure to come even more.

"Emmett James Cullen do _not _try to flatter me! You get your ass upstairs, now!" Oh yeah, there was that angry voice that I loved _so _much. It didn't help much that the rest of the family was all there, staring at me with amusement. Alice was by the kitchen door, trying unsuccessfully to hold her smirk back while Jasper stood beside her and smiled gently. Carlisle and Esme were standing a little off, looking at me a little worriedly. I could also see the disapproval of Rose's choice of the word _ass _leaking of Esme like gasoline. Oh, there was definitely gonna be a fire tonight. As I made my way towards the stairs, I shot my brother a pleading look. He must have understood my message because he shook his head sadly. I couldn't tell if he was sad at all or just a little too amused but I didn't have time to ponder it any longer because Rose was practically dragging me up the stairs, at _vampire _speed! Man, this was gonna hurt in the morning. Rose reached our room and opened, well more like shoved the door with me inside before crossing her arms around her chest and glaring at me with little slits that had become her eyes. Man, I really hated when she looked at me like that. I knew I was gonna be in for a long night of groveling.

"Rosie," I began to explain, but she cut me off.

"Don't you _dare _call me Rosie at a tine like this!"

"Ok, right, sorry. Rose," I received an evil glare. I guess her name will have to do. "Rosalie," I tried. She seemed to ease up the slightest bit so I continued on. "Rosalie, will you please explain to me why you're upset? In case you didn't notice, _I _was the one on the _bottom _of the dog pile, not the other way around." That seemed to bring her to life. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth gaped open and she unlocked her arms from around her chest while leaning forward.

"And whose fault was that, Emmett? Huh? You were the one asking about their sex lives in front of the whole family!"

"I was just innocently curious!" She scoffed at me and began to pace. I still don't know what to think about pacing yet. Sometimes the outcomes are good and other times, they're not so good. I was guessing that I should just wait and see how the conversation played out.

"Oh right, you were "innocently" curious." She scoffed again. That really did get annoying after a while.

"Ok, so maybe I wanted to embarrass Bella a _little _bit, but that's all that was! I didn't know Edward was gonna go all Ike Turner and lash out at me!"

"But didn't you? You know that Edward's the worst with his temper, yet you provoked him anyway!"

"Ok, so I may have wanted him to get a little upset but I still didn't want the WWE smack down!"

"Oh, you're…impossible!" I could tell she was getting really irked with me. I knew I had to stop trying to explain and start trying to work on the Emmett Charm.

"Rose," I said, coming up to face her and hold her out in front of me. She looked at me with a small glare but I could tell her resolve was already fading. _Easier than I thought _I chucked inside my head.

"I know what I did was stupid, but that's just me. You know that. I was teasing Bella as a way of saying I love her. That's how I show affection."

"I know but honestly! Don't you think the poor girl had enough to worry about without you trying to embarrass her to death?"

"I know, I just wanted to ease some of that tension, you know? I just wanted her to crack a smile, even if it was just for a minute." I could tell Rose was losing some of her stamina. _Damn, I'm good! _I thought to myself quickly.

"Oh, Emmie, I _know _that that's how you are! That's why you're so loveable!" Loveable, eh?

"Oh, I'm loveable now?" I said while raising one eyebrow.

"Don't push your luck with me; I'm still mad at you."

"But not as much as before?" I sounded like a little kid who was hoping against hope that he didn't get spanked. God, I am pathetic.

"No, not as mad as before," she sighed, slumping her shoulders and relaxing into me in the process. I've always loved the feel of my Rose against me. There really is no better feeling in the world. Well, that and doing karaoke, but that's a different story entirely. Rose sighed again and looked at me, her golden eyes so full of admiration and love. She lifted herself up with her tiptoes and brought her lips to mine gently. God, how I loved it when she kissed me that way! She always showed how much she loved me with one of her gentle kisses. After about thirty seconds or so, she pulled away and replaced that loving look in her eyes with a look of seething anger. Oh, _crap._

"Emmett Cullen, do **not **think that that was a get-out-of-jail-free card. You're still on my list and you get to sleep on the couch tonight." She smirked at me when the words and actions sunk in. She truly is an evil vampire, manipulating me with her eyes and tender kisses only to whip the rug from right under my feet. She walked away painfully slow, making sure her hips swayed wide enough to torture me. She closed the door to the bathroom and I made my way to the couch, obviously defeated for the day. Now Rose doesn't sleep; none of do because we're vampires and such but Rose likes to pretend she does sleep, seeing ad how she misses her human life the most. She'll lay in bed all night, eyes closed and breathe evenly but she'll only be thinking, thinking about whatever it is that troubles her. She told me once that "sleeping" is what calms her down the most; she has time to think about all things for an extended amount of time, so I know it's wise to let her be when she sleeps because there is nothing more irritable than a cranky Rose who hasn't gotten to think much. So as she comes out of the bathroom and murmurs a good night to me-obviously still pissed at me-I begin to think as well. Not about anything in particular, mind you but about things that are coming up. Things like Edward and Bella's wedding and then her changing. I really do like Bella and I really think I'm the only one truly excited about her changing, well maybe besides Alice. I'll have to make sure Bella understands that she's already welcome into the family, well at least by me…

**A/N-So how was it? Good, bad, horrid? Be honest because I'm actually really nervous about posting this story. I really want to know your feedback so review! But please no straight out bashing. Constructive criticism please, but no bashing. Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2: Bonding With Bella

**A/N-Wow thanks for all the amazing feedback! This is my first Twilight story so I wasn't sure if I could give it justice. I honestly still don't think I can but at least you all think I can do a good job with Emmett! So, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! **

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything that has to do with Twilight (although I REALLY want Edward, and maybe Jasper). They belong to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 2: Bonding With Bella

As the fist sign of dawn approached, I got up from my place on the couch and made my way to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. I didn't take long, and after about thirty minutes total, I sauntered over to where my beautiful Rose was "sleeping" and just stood there, admiring her for a moment. _God, she really is beautiful. Nothing in this world can compare to the exquisite goddess that is my Rose. _I was glad that Rose didn't have the ability to hear peoples' thoughts like Edward did, otherwise I might never live the torture down. I leaned down and gently kissed her forehead murmuring a quiet "good morning" to her. She mumbled something unintelligent as if she was sleeping and I smiled to myself. I left the room to go downstairs and wait for Bella…and Edward. I knew I was gonna have to apologize for yesterday, seeing as how I haven't seen him since said incident.

"What's up, bro?" Jasper said as he sat down beside me on the couch.

"Eh, not too much, I'm just waiting for the other brother and potential little sis to get here. What are you up to?"

"I was actually wondering if you were up for a video game tournament. I haven't played in a while and it would be nice to kick your ass." He smirked at me. I smirked back, knowing that there was no way in _hell _he was gonna beat me. Also, I could smell a bet coming on and there was no way I was resisting that either.

"_You _kick _my _ass? I think not, little brother. Need I remind you who won the last _seven _tournaments?" I sent a giant wave of cockiness his way. He just looked at me and smirked some more. I was most definitely gonna have to wipe that off his face.

"No, I don't need you to remind me, but let's just say I'm feeling lucky today." Okay there was no way he could just feel "lucky" without having a certain wife that could see into the future.

"Jazzy, I _know _you did not have Alice look for you to see if you would win!" He winced at the use of his nickname but otherwise remained completely composed.

"I would never do such a thing! I know it's against the rules to have outside interference. I honor your rules to the T." Something about the way he said that had me feeling suspicious but I brushed it off.

"So what do you say if we add a little wager to this?" I said as I leaned forward a bit.

"Alright, I'm in. What are the conditions?"

"Cool. Ok, loser of this tournament has to spend an entire day watching chick flicks with the girls and has to do all the chick things like painting nails, gossiping, etc. Deal?" Jazz smiled ruefully at me while taking my hand and giving it a firm shake.

"Prepare to braid hair, sissy boy."

"Get ready to spread your toes wide, girly-man." After the snide comments were traded, we launched ourselves into a three-hour video game tournament, in which the fate of the loser was lying up ahead.

XXX

Three hours later, I threw the controller down with an angry growl. Jazz was sitting beside grinning from ear to ear.

"What's this we have? Oh I do believe the _seven-time _winner has just lost to 'The Jazz Man!' Now prepare to get girly-fied you sissy boy!" I hated Jazz's smugness and just to make it worse, he was sending it out all over the room! I was losing control of my anger and fast.

"You only won because you cheated! You totally used your powers! How else would I have felt so much sorrow for kicking your ass?!"

"Well, you said we weren't allowed to use _outside _help, automatically ruling out Alice, but you said nothing about us being able to use our _own _powers." He was smiling smugly again and I just growled. He was going to enjoy this little moment of victory, but a rematch was in order. I quickly forgot about me losing the game because two familiar scents clouded my nostrils.

"Bella and Eddie are home!" I shouted. Everyone assembled in the living room, waiting for the two lovebirds to arrive. Edward came in first, with Bella right behind him. They walked in to the living room, hand in hand, where our entire family waited.

"So, did you guys have a nice night?" I asked casually. I heard two low growls, one from Edward, the other from Rose. I quickly looked at Edward to see he was glaring daggers at me and looking ready to pounce. I quickly understood what they both thought I meant so I hurried to explain.

"Oh no that's not what I meant! I only wanted to know if you enjoyed being together! I mean not like that, but just enjoying, each other's company! I just wanted to know if you guys were happy or whatever! That's all I meant, honest!" I was staring wide-eyed at Edward, hoping that he believed me. I'm guessing that at around the time I started ranting, he relaxed because he was standing beside Bella with her hand in his, smiling at me.

"I understood what you meant, Em. I heard it all up here," he said, pointing to his head.

"Oh." Well now I felt like a complete idiot. I had just made a complete ass out of myself in front of the whole family. Edward and the other noticed the distress on my face and started laughing. Even Bella couldn't contain her giggling as she leaned against Edward. If I were human, I would have been as bright as Bella usually is, but thank God I'm not. Bella was the first to recover from the giggling fit and looked over at me.

"It's all right, Em. We all know you're just a big softie underneath." She smiled sweetly at me and I couldn't help but smile back. Bella oddly had that effect on me. And Edward. Once everyone had stopped laughing, Jasper turned to look at me with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"So, does anyone want to know something interesting that's going to happen to Emmett later?" The whole family was tuned in to Jasper and I was in full panic mode. He was about to tell everyone about our bet! I couldn't let him go through with it! Before I had a chance to react, Edward burst out laughing. Alice was a few seconds behind him, both were clutching their sides and I'm sure they would have been crying if they could. My brain went into action and I quickly rushed Bella out of the house before she could become in tune with my humiliation. I ran with her at vampire speed until we were a little deep into the forest. I stopped and pretended to wipe sweat from my brow. I looked over and noticed that Bella was hunched over and rocking a bit.

"Oh, sorry, Bells," I quickly apologized. "I forgot how you get when we run."

"It's alright," she said gasping. "Just give me a minute to make the world stop spinning and I'll be fine." I chuckled and waited for her to begin breathing normally. After a few minutes, Bella resurfaced from between her legs and smiled at me and as usual, I couldn't help but smile back.

"See, all better. Now will you please explain to me why you rushed out of the house like that?" She stood there with her hands on her hips, trying to look intimidating. It only worked to make her look adorable.

"Is that look supposed to be intimidating?" She blushed and removed her hands from her hips.

"Sorry," she mumbled under her breath. She looked so dejected and I felt bad. Well not completely bad, but mostly.

"Ah, don't feel bad about it. I was only teasing. If it makes you feel better, I'll tell everyone that you looked almost as scary as Rose. Almost but not quite." She smiled at that and I smiled back. Sometimes I seriously think my face is going to burst with all the smiling she gets me to do.

"Alright, that works. Now explain to me about the running please? All the avoiding is making me mildly curious."

"In time, my friend. First, let us take a walk." She looked at me skeptically but began walking anyway. I had to quickly remember that I had to go at human pace so I slowed down for her. We were walking for a few moments in silence before her she went stock-still and her eyes grew wide.

"Wait! We have to go back! Edward will think you've kidnapped me or something, we have to—"

"Relax, Soup, he's already taken care of. I though to him what I was doing and he's fine. Nothing to worry about." She visibly relaxed and I chuckled loudly.

"What's so funny?" she asked, crossing her arms. For a split second she really _did_ look like Rose.

"Nothing, I was just thinking how tightly wound the prude has you." She smirked at me while still having her arms crossed.

"The prude? By that, I believe you are referring to Edward?" I nodded my head and grinned.

"Yeah. The guy's so uptight and I see he's got you the exact same way."

"I am not uptight!" She huffed, jutting her bottom lip out just a bit. _How adorable! _I thought.

"Yes you are! You are so paranoid at what he might think you forget to have some fun!"

"I do not!"

"You do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!" I leaned down so we were eye level and stared at her. She tried hard to stare back but only ended up laughing. I laughed too, realizing how silly the situation was.

"So I guess I'm a _little _uptight. Sue me!"

"A little? Please more like completely!" We both started laughing again and I could tell she was relaxing. This was the moment to do it. I had her alone and relaxed. How rare is that? So this was the perfect opportunity.

"Bella," I said my tome serious. She noticed because she immediately stopped laughing and looked up at me. Her eyes were questioning me but she didn't say anything. I motioned with my head that she should follow me into the forest. She was still confused but did so without protest. We walked in silence for a while, me being at a loss for words for once. She waited patiently for me to begin. _Must have gotten that from Edward, _I thought.

"Bella, when you…" I trailed off, not knowing how to start. I began again, picking my words carefully. "Before you came into our lives, Edward was a completely different man entirely. He did care about us but I'm not sure he knew how to show it. Sure he'd be the first to come to anyone's defense, but he didn't know what to do around us. He wouldn't really partake in family activities and often fought with Rose and me. He still fights with us, me especially, as you saw yesterday," I stopped to smile at her. She returned it and nodded for me to continue. "Then you came into our lives when you moved to good ole Forks. Edward was completely obsessed with you, at first. Ranting, yelling, or just plain talking about you all the time. I swear he almost sent Jazz into an emotional coma!" She giggled softly and I smiled.

"I can honestly say you were all her ever thought about. Then he started spending time with you. None of us understood why and we tried to talk to him but he wouldn't give us anything. Soon we all began to accept it, Alice especially. Everyone except Rose was on board, but she's already filled you in on that whole deal. Anyway, the more time he spent with you, the more different he became. He started talking to all of us and he even lightened up on the fighting with Rose. With me, that's another story," I said, earning another soft laugh from her. "But Bella, what I'm trying to say is that you have changed out family so much. By changing Edward, you changed his relationship with us, therefore changing _us. _And you've changed us individually as well, especially Rose and Jasper. Rose isn't as vain about her looks and her human life as she used to be and Jazz has learned a great deal more of self control and human tolerance. But most importantly, you taught our Edward how to love and open his heart. Without you, our whole family might have soon fallen apart at the seams. Bella, you are truly a blessing to this family."

I looked down to see her crying, no more like sobbing. Big, giant, heaving sobs. I immediately felt bad. I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I went to hug her and at the very last second remembered how breakable she is so I very gently put both of my arms around her and held her close without applying too much pressure.

"Hey, hey I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad, Soup. I just wanted to tell you how great you are to this family and how I'm so glad to have you as a sister." This only caused her to sob harder." _Dammit, way to go, genius, you made her even more upset! _

"Oh Bella, please don't cry! I really didn't mean to make you sad!" She started shaking beneath me and I mentally punched myself in the face. She pulled away from my chest and looked up at me. Her face was soaked and her eyes were puffy and red and her hair was a matted mess on her face. My heart broke at the site.

"Sad? You think I'm _sad? _Emmett, these are happy tears! What you said made me happy, not sad!" She was smiling at me through her tear-filled eyes. I still felt bad. She looked like she could be like Justin Timberlake and cry a few more rivers.

"So you're not sad?" I questioned nervously.

"No, silly Emmett! I'm not sad! I'm _happy!" _Relief flooded through me and I grinned so big I was sure I was going to break my face. She smiled up at me just as big and then buried herself in my chest again. She resurfaced a moment later, still same smile in place. She leaned up and kissed my cheek, whispering a soft "thank you" in my ear.

"Anytime, Soup." She looked at me quizzically again and we both rose up and began walking back towards the house.

"Why do you keep calling me Soup? That's a very peculiar nickname."

"You forget that you are a very peculiar girl!" She laughed hard at that one. I did too.

"But seriously," she said after to her laugh attack, "why do you call me that?"

"Well, every time you get embarrassed, you blush and turn red, like tomato soup. So I decided to call you Soup. You're not mad about it are you?"

"Ah, that's a very crafty name! You just better not let Edward hear you call me that! And no, I'm not mad. I think it's kinda cute, actually."

"Really?" I asked, anxiously.

"Yes," she said giggling. Her laugh really was infectious. I couldn't help but laugh with her. We walked back to the house in comfortable silence, only glancing at each other and smiling. Before we walked through the front door, she turned around and looked at me with a huge smirk on her face.

"So, what was Jasper gonna tell you about us before you rushed me out of the house?"


	3. Chapter 3: Losing The Bet Part1

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything associated with Twilight, because if I did, Edward and Jasper would be mine. (:**

Chapter 3: Losing the Bet Part 1

I've been pacing our room for the past hour, nervous as hell. In less than twenty minutes, I am going to have to endure a night of chick flicks and freakish chick activities. Emmett Cullen may be a little on the free side, but he doesn't act like a girl. Wait, scratch that. He doesn't _like _to act like a girl. Right now, I have no choice in the matter seeing as how it's an honorary Cullen tradition and courtesy for one to go through with the agreements of a bet even if the conditions are…unsuitable. And I'm a big fan of keeping my word, so I have to do this. Rose came in with a huge smirk playing on her face. She was enjoying every minute of this, as everyone else was. Alice, Jasper, and Edward had informed everyone of me losing the bet and what I was subjugated to do. Everyone seemed to get a hoot out of that, especially Rose and Bella. It's very rare for me to be aggravated, least of all with my Rosie, but with all the teasing she's been putting me through, even I had enough.

"Man, tonight sure is going to be a treat. Good movies to enjoy, a whole lot of non-food to eat, funny and often embarrassing stories to swap, and to add to the wonderful night, my darling husband will be joining us! What a treat!" She was soaking this up with a sponge. Oh, I am most definitely going to have my revenge on Jasper if it's the last thing I do!

"Rose, could you please stop with the ribbing. Tonight's gonna be embarrassing enough as it is."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Emmie Bear, you know I was just having a little fun." She had come to stand behind me and now had her arms around me and was tracing small circles across my chest. She was trying to distract me and it was working, but not as much as it usually would.

"Rose, that's not gonna work, this time. I'm beyond aggravated about this."

"Oh, no? Well how about something a little more visual, then?" I didn't turn around because I knew what she was doing and I didn't want my resolve to melt right on the spot, cause let's face it people, it _will _melt if I see what she has on, or lack of on. I kept rooted to the spot, not daring to move. Rose noticed this and came to walk in front of me. She had removed her shirt and bra so she was standing in front of me, topless. _Damn! I can already feel it slipping! I'm not gonna last much longer if I keep ogling her like this! _I turned the other direction at vampire speed. I didn't get a chance to see Rose's face, but I'm guessing she was surprised. Usually, it didn't take much for me to melt and have my wicked way with her and she only resorts to removing her top when it's only absolutely necessary. I felt her come up behind me and hug me. _Oh. My. God. _I could _feel _Rose's nude chest on my back and it was _not _helping things much. The very noticeable and hard bulge in my pants was already aching and begging to be freed, but with Rose's physical contact, it was damn painful to move.

"Emmie," she purred in my ear. She _knew _what that did to me! I was honestly surprised that Emmett Jr. wasn't already exploding from the torture.

"Rose, _please, _not tonight. We gotta go downstairs. The others will be waiting for us…"

"And can the others do what I can do for you? I don't think so. Let me make you feel nice tonight, Emmett. I'll let you have your way, _whatever _you want." Do you know how _rare _it is to have Rose give up her control when we're…physical? It's _very, _very, very rare. I can count how many times it's happened, too. Three times. I won't go into detail about them right now, but let's just say I had been a _very _good boy and she was feeling especially…generous. I wanted _so _badly to give into her because I honestly don't know when this opportunity would surface again, but the bet was the most important at this point and keeping my word to go through with it was outweighing my ever-so-present desire for Rose.

"Another time, baby. Tonight's about the girls," and with that I dashed out of that room faster than you can say 'horny.' Alice had set up camp downstairs. She had blankets strewn everywhere and pillows decorated on top of them like snowflakes, except for the fact that none of them were white. Bella would be here soon. This was the first time she was actually _willing _to participate in a sleepover and I was fairly certain my appearance had something to do with it. Alice was doing last minute preparations; making sure Bella had enough snacks to choose from, making sure there were enough pillows everywhere, counting and reorganizing her nail polish kit, and checking to see if she had enough hair bows and she made sure she had her brush and various other beauty devices were around for doing hair later. _And here I thought Alice was an insane _shopperI said idly to myself. My thoughts and Alice's prep work were cut short by the doorbell ringing.

Bella was here.

Alice echoed my thoughts out loud and raced to the door. I felt bad for the poor door and whoever was behind it because Alice was like a pixie on crack. She gets overly excited about these things. She flung open the door-almost took the damn thing off the hinges-and greeted Bella with a loud squeal.

"Bella! I'm so glad you're here, and _willingly!" _Alice was close to crushing Bella with a large hug so Edward pulled Bella back a bit.

"Remember, she's more breakable than I am."

"I know all too well how unbreakable you are, Edward. And I haven't forgotten. I promise to treat Bella as if she were the world's last hairbrush." I scrunched my eyebrows together and Edward and Bella just looked at each other.

"Never mind," she mumbled. "You! Out! This is girl time now! No boys allowed! With the exception of Emmett." I grinned. I couldn't help it; I was getting to crash girl's night! Edward looked at Bella longingly for a moment. She moved back so she was completely in front of him and a few inches away from Alice.

"I'm going to miss you, ya know," she said while hugging him tightly.

"Not nearly as much as I'm going to miss you." God, they could be so cheesy sometimes!

"Hunt well for me, okay? I'll be in good hands with the girls…and Emmett," she said quickly catching her mistake.

"I will and I know, but it doesn't make me worry any less. You are a danger magnet after all." He smirked at her then and she tried to look annoyed but it obviously didn't work. Her resolve is worse than mine.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that and just wish you a happy trip."

"Yes, I'd like it very much if you would wish me a happy trip."

"I'm sure you would."

"I do and with you talking it's making it very difficult."

"Shut up and come get your goodbye."

"My pleasure," he said as he bent down to kiss her lips. Now, I don't usually don't stand there and just watch people make out, but I couldn't pull my eyes away from them. The way Edward gently touched her arms, her face, it was unreal. And she responded with the same tenderness, gently touching his face. Their lips weren't hungry as I expected them to be, but they were surprisingly gentle and loving and tender, something I was so very not used to seeing. They seemed to be one, kissing each other and being in each other's embrace. I felt suddenly like I was peeping in on some very private moment and turned to look away when Alice broke the silence.

"Alright you two lovebirds! They'll be enough time for that when he gets back, but right now he's gotta go so out!" Edward gave an apologetic smile to Bella.

"I guess I have to go now. Have fun, be safe, and I love you."

"I will and I love you too. Bag a mountain lion for me!" He smiled that crooked smile that seemed to melt Bella like butter and kissed her swiftly on the lips before running out the door at vampire speed. Bella let out a small sigh as she watched him go and I felt it was time for me to make my appearance.

"Good evening, ladies! Your official party crasher has arrived!" Both girls just smiled at me. I was expecting one of them-I'm not sure which-to be mad at me for crashing their precious girl's night, but they seemed totally ok with it. Well, if _they _were ok with it, _I _could certainly be ok with it too.

"So, what are we watching on this fine night? Anything good?" Alice was bouncing around with her crazy pixie self. I swear she'd give a crack addict a run for their money with all the amounts of crazy she has.

"I have three movies selected for tonight. The first will be a romantic comedy. The last two are a bit sadder but truly the essence of love. So I present to you the first movie of the night, _John Tucker Must Die!" _ This movie, I'm told is quite a non-favorite of Edward's. He was reminded on too many accounts of Mike Newton and he refuses to watch it. I'm not sure if Bella's tried to…persuade him yet but if she has then even I was fooled at her hold on him. Alice jumped over to the DVD player and put the movie in and pressed play. Rosalie had come down silently and was sitting the farthest away from me. I'm guessing she's still mad at me so I'll have to make it up to her later.

The movie started and I immediately thought of Edward being here making remarks about the film.

"_Such a vile human! How can one man have more than one woman without someone telling them about it?"_

_"Mike Newton almost cowers in shame next to this disgrace of a man!"_

_"Honestly, a thong? Has he no dignity left?"_

_"Silly mortal girl is falling for him, even though he's a monster. Here is the only instance in which I can relate." _I smiled ruefully to myself as I thought of Edward and his comments. Sometimes I swear I was related to the world's biggest prude! There were very few parts that really got my attention, one of them being when the hot blonde chick and the weirdo vegan slut make out. A certain part of my anatomy started to get a little excited and I wished that I could fast forward this night so I could go and relieve Emmie Jr. The ending of the movie wasn't surprising. The girls all become best friends and the hot blonde ends up falling for the other Tucker and John continues his womanizing ways, but only with women that were willing to openly share. I was highly disappointed.

"So," Alice asked me after the movie was finished, "what did you think of the first movie?"

"It was lame. Totally predictable. There were very few parts that I was surprised and yeah the two chicks making out were pretty hot, but the movie over all was lame and I don't have any idea why this is considered a romantic comedy."

"You just have no taste in good movies! And of course _you _were the one to like the two girls making out! You are a man and the horniest one out of the bunch! No surprise at all that you were worked up about that!"

"And you say all that like it's a _bad _thing to be horny? There's nothing wrong with having a healthy sexual relationship and liking it too." Alice snorted, Rosalie just stared at me, mouth agape and wide-eyed, and Bella blushed a deep red. I briefly wondered if her and Edward talked about sex or had _anything _close to it. I was thinking about asking her but thought better against it.

"So Alice, what's next?" She was the first to recover from my little sex speech and she simply rose and went over to the DVD player to remove the previous movie. She took it out and put it in the case and took the other movie out and held it while turning around to us.

"We are now watching _The Notebook. _I warn you, it's a tear-jerker and if vampires were capable of tears, we would shed a _lot." _She didn't say another word as she placed the movie in the DVD player and played it. She sat down gracefully beside me and the movie began. Now, what I'm about to reveal must **not, **under **any **circumstances, get back to my siblings. For if they knew about this, they would make fun of me _forever. _This movie grabbed my attention from the very beginning. I was captivated by the flashback sequence of it all. The girls ohh'd and ahh'd at all the right places and I could smell the strong aroma of salt coming form Bella. She was crying a whole river by the time Allie had left Noah. I felt so bad for the mortal man who continued to write and build the dream house for a love that no longer existed. It was a bit heart-breaking to watch.

I was so very absorbed in the movie by the time Allie came by to visit Noah. I knew, without a doubt in my mind, that they were going to hook up, but saying it like that makes it sound like they were both after sex, which was clearly not the case. I could seriously _feel _the passion burning off them as Noah made his bold declaration of love to Allie and how he stated that it was never over and it still wasn't over. It only intensified when they began to make out and proceeded to make love while still wet from the rain. The girls were very much pleased with it. Besides Bella blushing like a lunatic, I could tell every single one of them wished the same thing would happen to them. I'll have to be sure and mention something about this to the fellas.

By the time the movie ended, all of them were sobbing and in Bella's case, straight up bawling. Ok, I'll admit I would've shed a tear if I could, but I'm not about to let them know that. After everyone was done pulling themselves together, with the exception of Bella, who couldn't seem to control the water pouring from her eyes, Alice turned to me with shiny golden eyes.

"So, what'd you think about this one?"

"It was…" How much was I willing to reveal? I wasn't sure that I could trust them not to hold it over my heads or tell their significant others, but I decided to take that risk. This was my sister, my soon-to-be sister, and my wife!

"It was truly romantic and beautiful. It really showed me a lot about real love and the whole, if-you-love-someonone-let-them-go-and-if-they're-meant-to-be-with-you-they'll-come-back thing. A classic in my book." Alice beamed at me. Rose leaned over to stare at me adoringly and Bella just stared at me with tear-filled eyes. She was soon smiling and what she did truly freaked the hell out of me, and it takes a _lot _for that to happen. She jumped on me and hugged, well it was more like she tried to strangle me allaround.

"You are so insightful and sweet, Emmett! I can't wait to start calling you a brother!" To say I was more than a little shocked is an understatement. Alice was still beaming; she had probably seen this already and Rose was just staring at us similar to the way she had when I made my opinions about our very active sex life. I just wrapped my arms around her, careful not to crush her, and hugged her back in earnest. I felt and smelt the blood rushing through her and knew that she was blushing. She pulled away and looked down at the floor as she spoke to me.

"Sorry about that," she mumbled.

"Don't be sorry about it! As long as you meant it, don't ever be sorry, Soup!" She lifted her head to look at me. She had on a smile so big; I swear to _Bob _it was going to split her face open! I couldn't help but smile back. I can never help it if I'm around Bella.

"Alright, enough with the _Leave it to Beaver _moment! We have one final movie to watch!" Alice rose with a slight bounce in her step and made her way to the DVD player. She was being very inconspicuous as she removed it and got the last movie out.

"What are we watching now?" Bella asked as she returned to her place beside Rose. Rose just stared at her and Bella blushed. I chuckled to myself quietly. I wonder if she'll manage to do that when she's a vampire.

"What are we watching, you ask? This is a classic among classics. This is what inspires love to love. _This _isthe movie that I _guarantee _will have our very manly Emmett bawling by the end! This, my friends, is none other than…_A Walk to Remember!" _

**So what did you think of this? I'm not sure it's good so you guys gotta tell me. And I'm kinda sad about the amount of reviews I have…If you like this, then tell your friends about it! Bring me more fans cause I do this for you all! Sorry if this felt like it took a while to get updated! I was a bit under the weather last week, but I'm better and in full swing! So review and be HONEST! I really need to know what you guys think so I can improve and make this story better!**


	4. Chapter 4: Losing The Bet Part2

**A/N-I just wanted to say thank you to all those who reviewed last chapter! I was so overwhelmed and all your reviews actually SAID something! I mean I don't mind the ones that say you love it and update soon, but it helps me to know EXACTLY what you loved and/or hated. So thanks again! You guys are fantastic! I'm pretty sure you guys are going to love this chapter if you loved the last one. (:**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything, so no suing. I'm not worth much anyway. It all belongs to the genius that is Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 4: Losing The Bet Part2

_"What are we watching now?"_

_"What are we watching now, you ask? This is a classic among classics. This is what inspires love to love. This is the movie that I guarantee will have our very manly Emmett bawling by the end! This, my friends, is none other than…A Walk To Remember!"_

Alice was bouncing around from her place in front of the TV. Rose was looking like she was trying to hide some big smirk and Bella's eyes widened in shock. I had heard about this movie from Jasper. We were out hunting and he was telling me how Alice had gotten him to watch this movie one day when they were home alone. He warned me to _never _let _any _of the girls rope me in to watching it. I tried to get him to fess up why, but he just looked at me darkly and shivered. Now it takes a _lot _to get Jasper worked up and as I played our conversation over in my mind, I was suddenly a little frightened.

"Alice," I said warily. "Do we really have to watch _this _particular movie? I'm sure there's some other chick flick that will catch everyone's attention." I was rambling nervously. I kept telling myself that it was a _movie_ and that it couldn't be so bad, but Jasper's dark look and shiver kept popping in my head. If a _movie _had the almighty Jazzy Jay shuddering, then there's no way in _hell _I was going to watch this.

"Emmett, are you backing down from your bet?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"No! I just think that there's a better movie we could all watch instead of this one."

"And how would you know if this isn't the best. You haven't seen this before." Alice would've known if I seen it before. She had me there, but I wasn't backing out of this without a fight.

"True, but I'm sure there's a better movie, regardless. Emmett Instincts never fails." I smirked at her, hoping she'd play along and let me have it this once, but Alice Cullen doesn't play fair. No, that crack pixie (crixie if you want to go crazy with it) pulled you by the short hairs.

"Now, Emmett, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You can watch the movie willingly and comfortably or I can _make _you watch it, but either you're **going **to watch it. So, which is it gonna be?" She smiled sweetly, evil, demented pixie. She had me where she wanted me and she knew it.

"Fine," I huffed as I caved in, "let's watch this damn movie and get it over with." Alice clapped her hands together excitedly then put the DVD in and played it. She took her seat between Bella and Rose and the movie began. At first, I was bored, as always when it came to chick flicks. The only thing that I really liked was the bad-ass attitude on Landon. Oh, and that funny black guy. He was a real hoot. The Jamie girl was _very _plain looking. And she wore the same damn thing everyday! I tried picturing Rosalie doing that and I almost laughed out loud at the mental picture. I started to become intrigued when Landon kissed Jamie during the play. I could tell he was falling for her, because he had that _look_, the look _every _guy gets when he meets _that _girl.

The movie only continued to draw me in from that point on. I was highly pissed off when Landon's "friends" printed off those crude pictures of Jamie. I had _never _hated a girl as much as I did while watching her humiliate Jamie. I was only calmed when Landon came to her rescue and punched that one guy in the face. Bastard deserved it. I could tell the girls were swooning when Landon was completing Jamie's list for her. Honestly, it was really sweet and I was really shocked, knowing that the guy had been a real ass in the beginning.

The girls were all teary-eyed, well Bella was teary-eyed and Alice and Rose had really sad faces, when Jamie told him the big secret. I could tell she was hurting because she loved him so much but she knew she was gonna die and she didn't want to die. He began building her a telescope and I thought that was so cool. Yeah, I said cool because I don't wanna be sappy nor heartless. The hospital scene was also really touching. I'd have to remember to look up that verse about love later. The wedding had Bella bawling. And by the looks on their faces, I could tell that Rose and Alice would be the exact same way if the could cry. Yeah, it was pretty touching and sad and sweet, but I wasn't about to admit that to anyone. But knowing that she died in the end, I _was _sobbing. I couldn't help it. They had shared such a passionate, yet short love and it broke my heart to know that Landon would have to go on living without her forever. At this moment, for the first time, I _truly _understood Edward and his feelings for Bella and that only made me sob harder.

I hadn't noticed that Alice had stopped the movie, so when I pulled my head up from between my knees, I was surprised to see her kneeling right in front of me with a somber expression. She didn't say anything. She just looked at me for a long time before attacking me with a vicious hug.

"Oh, Emmett!" she cried. I cried too. This movie and _really _gotten to me and I didn't understand why. I soon felt two more pairs of arms circling me, one cold and the other warm. Neither Rose nor Bella said anything either. Only Rose whispered occasional words of comfort to me as I cried in their arms.

"It's alright, Emmmie. We know. We understand." Rose was stroking my hair and whispering to me.

"But how could she just _die? _They loved each other _so _much and then that stupid disease kills her! Arg, I _hate _humans!" I yelled in frustration and I wasn't thinking clearly. I immediately felt the warm pair of arms leave me and retreat quickly. I turned my head to see Bella pull her knees up to her face and then she buried her head there. Without paying any attention to the other sets of arms, I stood and made my way over to Bella. I could smell the salt and I knew she was crying. _Way to go, Emmett, you made the poor girl cry!_

"Hey," I said softly. She didn't move from her position, so I gently shook her with my arm.

"Hey, you know I didn't mean that. It was just the movie really got to me and made me really…emotional. I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings." She lifted her head when I finished, her eyes red and puffy from crying. I felt really bad when I saw her face and I knew that if Edward found out about this, he was going to kick a whole lot of my ass.

"You mean that?" She was looking at me with wide eyes-eyes that were filled to the rim with tears-and I felt my non-beating heart jerk at the sight.

"Of course I mean it, Soup! You especially provide me with much-needed entertainment." She laughed softly at that and I smiled. I wrapped my arms around her, careful not to crush her.

"I really am sorry. I never meant to make you upset."

"It's alright," she said as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Alright, enough with the sappy! I have the perfect way for you to make it up to Bella!"

"But I-"

"Ah, ah, ah! You are under the will of Alice and will do what I say! Got it?"

"Yes, Alice." I swear she's possessed. There's no possible way that someone can be so nice and so evil at the same time. I'm not sure how Jasper deals with her.

"Ok, now that Movie Time is finished and we all know how we all felt about the last one," she shot a pointed look in my direction, "it's time for my favorite part, makeovers!" Bella visibly paled and Rose just smiled. And I guess you can all figure out what Alice was doing by now.

"Alright, now everyone get in a circle and I'll bring over the supplies." We all did as she said. We all sat down in a circle with Alice at the head, Rose beside her, Bella beside Rose, and me Between Bella and Alice. In the middle, Alice had placed a vast assortment of beauty products. I could tell this was going to be a _very _long night.

"Alice, you _so _did not do that! To Jasper? No way!" An hour later, we had all been made over, Alice with flashy purple nail polish on her fingers and toes, Rose with hot red on her nails, Bella with a light blue and a whole lot of makeup, and me with hot pink nail polish, blush, eye liner, mascara, flaming red lip stick, and curlers in my hair. The girls had spent a good thirty minutes laughing at me and taking pictures. I had a feeling they were all going to use to blackmail me in the future. We were now letting our polish dry and swapping juicy gossip stories. Alice has just recently confessed to making Jasper put all her clothes on and modeling them for her. Rose has a hard time believing this, but with Alice, we knew it _was _possible.

"Yes, I did! He's totally a sucker when it comes to me! And, I might have promised him to dress up as his favorite fantasy…"

"Alright! There are things that I should _not _know about my brothers, and that, is definitely one of them."

"Sorry, Em, but that's the price you pay for being with us on our girls' night in. We gossip and give the down and dirty details on our men. It's tradition!" Rose finished with an evil smirk at me. She was _really _enjoying this, much more than any vampire should.

"Fine, gossip away. But I warm you, if I suddenly bold out of the room from hearing of anyone's sexual activities, I am not at fault."

"Oh come on, Emmett. It's not like we've ever bolted when you get freakishly descriptive about you and Rose, and seeing as poor Edward can actually _see _the visuals, you have no room to complain."

"Well, guys, maybe instead of torturing Emmett with our stories, maybe we could swap a different kind of story. Like maybe, some prank stories, perhaps?"

"Bella Swan, you are a genius!" I yelled as I pumped my fist into the air. Now swapping prank stories was a far better way to spend my evening. Alice was sitting there, mulling it over a bit before a smile slowly crept unto her face.

"Yeah, great idea, Bella. I like this _much _better. I'm _dying _to know who was behind certain pranks around here that involved my Jazzy," she was smirking evilly now and I could tell she was going to use this against Jasper once she found out. I supported an evil smile of my own as I thought of how I was going to torture my brothers.

"So, do you remember the school fashion show a few years ago?" I asked as I leaned into the circle.

"How could I forget?" Alice exclaimed, laughing. "Jazz and Edward had to go to school in nothing but a bra and underwear!"

"No!" Bella gasped, surprised at imagining her Edward dressing so ridiculous.

"Yep! And do you ladies want to know what caused them to do that?"

"Spill!" they all yelled at the same time.

"Well, earlier that we week, we had a made a small wager about who could go the longest without touching their women. Now, of course, Edward would automatically win, seeing as how didn't have a woman at the time," I paused to smile and wink at Bella. "Well, so we obviously had to change our rules a bit for him. So we made him stay away from the Volvo."

"There's no way he would do that! He's practically in love with that car!"

"Well, obviously he didn't make it, seeing as how he was one of the men supporting the hot fashion. No, the first two days were pretty easy. The three of kept each other busy and Edward drove to school in Rosie's convertible. On the third day, I could tell we were all surrendering, but I had to stay strong. As appealing as Rose's body is, I had to resist just until the other two caved. Alice must have had a vision or something of seeing Jazz wearing sexy lingerie, so she helped me out by dressing up hotly for him. He caved right on the spot, or so I'm told."

"That he did! One look at me and he pounced, literally!"

"Ok, TMI, Alice. We didn't need to know that," I mumbled. "So anyway, I hear a loud "DAMMIT!" coming from their room and I knew he lost. I was on my way to gloat to Edward and I found him in the garage, actually _petting _his car, mumbling "My precious" over and over!" All three of them fell over laughing.

"He…did…not," Rose managed to mumble between gasps and laughs.

"He totally did, I swear it! He looked up at me like a deer caught in the headlights and he was all, "Look, Emmett, I can explain. It's not what it looks like," but I didn't buy that. I just smirked triumphantly and yelled at the top of my lungs, "I WON! PREPARE TO BE HUMILIATED, LOSERS!" It really was one of the finer bets we'd made. Edward was totally priceless for those few hours. I have tapes I made of the both of them. Shall I go get them?"

"Yes!" they all shrieked together again. I ran at vampire speed and found the movies. We spent the next few hours watching, commenting, and laughing at the idiots that were my brothers. Sometimes, I truly viewed myself as a true mastermind of evil.

**A/N-Happy Valentine's Day, all! Lucky the timing was right and I get to post this on this day. I hope you liked it and I hope the story behind the fashion show was funny enough! Please review! I really need feedback on this!**


	5. Chapter 5: Brotherly Bonding

**A/N-I am truly sorry about the non-updating of last week! School got a little hectic and I really didn't have the time! Really sorry! I really hope this chapter makes up for it! It's got … a lot in it. (: Oh, and I **_**adore **_**your reviews! Even though I don't really reply to them, I do love them! They always make me smile, so thanks and keep 'em coming! Oh, and the feedback for my newest one-shot was amazing! I was totally blown away! I'm really glad you all liked it! Now, I know this story seems like it doesn't have a point, but it does, which we are strongly covering in this chapter. Ok, enough with my banter. On with the story!**

Chapter 5: Brotherly Bonding

The girl's night in sleepover went better than expected. I honestly did have a great time bonding and spending time with my sister, future sister, and gorgeous wife. But I did find myself missing my brothers' company. Mostly Edward's but if word of that ever gets out, I _will _kill the numbskull responsible for telling him. So, now I'm sitting in my room, waiting for Edward and Jasper to get from hunting. Rose is sitting with me on the bed, unconsciously rubbing circles on my chest.

"You know how much I love when you do that?" I asked her.

"Oh, no, Well, kinda. I wasn't really doing it for your benefit." I pouted at her with mock hurt on my face.

"Oh, but not that I wouldn't do that for you! You should tell me that you like me doing this and I'll do it for often!" I laughed before I could help myself. Poor Rosie thought I was being _serious! _As if!

"Rose, honey, I'm only kidding. Do it if you want or not. It doesn't really matter to me." I shrugged, proving my indifference.

"Emmett Cullen, I can't believe you'd trick me!"

"You trick me all the time! How is this any different than that?"

"Well, I _am _pretty hot, there Em." This time I wasn't pretending with the hurt on my face. Does Rose really believe more in her vanity than me? She must be getting really good at reading me or my face is like an open book, because she suddenly grabbed my face in my hands and forced me to look in her now hard eyes.

"Emmett, don't you _dare _doubt yourself or my love for me, do you understand me?" I tried to look away, to pull my face away, but she wasn't having any of that.

"Emmett! Do you really think that little of me? Do you honestly think that my looks are more important to me than you are?"

"Don't you?" I asked, not caring for once if I hurt her feelings. What she did truly surprised me more than anything else in my entire like, or _un_life. She slapped me across the face, like the girls did in those old films when the guys would kiss them without permission or something. I held my face in both shock and pain. Rose had put some force behind her slap, making it hurt.

"Emmett, it truly hurts to know how much you doubt me, how much you doubt my _love _for you! You of all people know how hard everything is for me! You're the only one I've trusted with my most painful human memories! The others only found out because of Edward!" She looked beyond pissed now, but still, I couldn't find it in my heart to care-much. Her eyes softened as she continued to look at me. She took both my hands in hers and her gold eyes looked at me intently.

"Emmett, I love you more than anything in the entire world. You know that the most prized possession I brought into this life was my beauty, but I don't care about that nearly as much as I care about you. Please, try and believe that."

"I _want _to believe it, Rose, I really do, but sometimes … I can't really help but wonder."

"At least tell me you know that I love you. _Please _tell me you know that." I sighed and pulled her in to my lap. I stroked her hair and whispered to her.

"I know you love me, Rosalie. I know that it's hard to show it sometimes with me being such a lug head and you priding yourself in your looks, but I know. I _know _and I believe," I whispered the last part in her hair and then kissed the top of her hair. She sighed contently and we stayed like that until I could smell my brothers coming back.

"Rose," I said quietly, "I'm going to have to go and see the boys. I'll be back later, I promise." She shifted so that she was off my lap but still in front of me. She kissed my lips gently before I had a chance to do the same.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, babe," I said as I made my way to the door. I looked back and threw her a quick wink before going down to meet my brothers. They both entered right as I made it off the last step.

"Jazz, Edie! Glad your back! I missed you two nimrods!" I said while pulling them both under my arm in a fierce hug.

"What, did the girls go a little overboard with the torture?" Jasper asked as he wiggled from under my arm.

"Actually, no. The night was very … eventful, to say the least. Oh and very insightful," I was a bit surprised at my use in vocabulary. I guess it helps when you live with a prude. Obviously reading my thoughts, Edward shot me a glare that pretty much told me to shut it or die. Then he smirked.

"Emmett, I'm surprised you know that type of vocabulary! Eventful, insightful, wow I'm very impressed. I hope it didn't hurt your head too much thinking of them," now it was my turn to shoot Edward a glare, but that only made him laugh harder. _Asshole. _There, let him get a load of _that!_

"As much as your funny banter amuses me, I do believe we had an outing scheduled once we got back from hunting." Right! I had suggested that the three of us go walking around the forest so we could talk and catch up, for there were a few things that I wanted to talk to just them about.

"Jasper's right. I can pick on you later, Eddie. Let's get outta here!" And with my enthusiasm becoming infectious, (with Jasper's obvious help, of course) the three of us made our way out of the house and toward the large forest surrounding us. We walked in silence for a while, and I was blocking my thoughts from Edward so he wouldn't already know what I was up to before Jasper did.

"Emmett," Edward growled in impatience," it is getting rather annoying to hear you sing _The Llama Song _over and over so can you _please _tell us why you've brought us out here before I pull my hair out?" Damn, Edward and his temper! When Bella became a vampire, she's gonna have to keep him in line about that!

"Oh, you shouldn't do that, Eddie. You know how much Bella _loves _your hair," I said, trying to lighten the mood. Obviously, it only served to piss Edward off because the growl that came from him was in no way meant to be playful.

"Alright, alright, I'll get on with it. I actually wanted to talk to you both about something very serious, something that needs to be addressed to the both of you." Jasper stopped suddenly and spun around to look at me. Edward stopped, but more smoothly and did the same.

"Emmett, you're scaring me here. I'm picking up on a whole of apprehension and worry off you and I can tell you are in no joking mood, which is totally rare. Please, tell us what's up." They were both looking at me intently now. Man, this wasn't gonna be easy …

"Well, I wanted to talk about …erm … Bella's change," I said barely above a whisper. I knew this was a touchy subject for Edward but it needed to be addressed. I looked tentatively at him and he had his jaw tight and his eyes were a little darker. The rest of his body was now tense and his face a blank mask.

"What is it that you wanted to address?" Edward asked in a dull monotone. Wow, I really hated it when he used that tone.

"Well, all of it really. Like, ya know, when exactly and where and what time and I was wondering about if maybe I should go out and hunt something for her and well … lots of other stuff." I could tell Edward was beginning to get increasingly uncomfortable with the subject, that much was clear. _Just please, let him be able to answer the question calmly before he loses it! _I begged silently in my head. He exhaled an un-needed breath before answering.

"As for when, that will be the day after our wedding night. We'll be … away and I'll want her to enjoy her last day as a human to the fullest. Then we're coming back here and Carlisle will prepare my room. The time will be at night, I suppose. The best time in our opinion. As for you hunting for her, I'm sure that that is actually a really good idea. But go for something really small, like a rabbit. If she's still thirty after that then hurry and fetch something a little bigger like a deer. I believe that covers everything you requested. Is there anything else?" I could tell he was wishing there wasn't anything else but there was.

"Yes, I was wondering if … well if _you _were going to be the one to do it, change her."

"Yes, I am doing it. Bella and I compromised a lot over it and I agreed to do it under the condition that she marries me. Anything else?" My poor brother looked like he was about to break right there. Even I did want to know anything else, I wouldn't have had the heart to ask.

"How are you feelin' about this, man?" It was a bit of a stupid question but not entirely. Even with Bella in his life, Edward's still in to keeping certain things away from us, things that eat him up inside and make him pretty much insane.

"Honestly, there aren't enough words to describe how I feel," he sighed as he started walking again. Jasper and I easily followed his long stride through the forest.

"What do you mean by that?" Jasper asked beside me.

"I mean that I feel too many emotions about it. Obviously, I'm upset and I feel so guilty for ultimately taking her life, no matter how she sees it. And I'm scared to death, well probably more to death, of what would happen if something went wrong. What if I can't control myself and I suck her dry? Or what if I somehow manage to bite her but it's not enough and she just bleeds to death. But that's not even my biggest fear. What if she looks at me as I start to advance her and she realizes she's made a mistake, that she doesn't love me and she may even love Jacob. I couldn't survive if …" he didn't finish, for his emotions were overtaking him. I could feel a sudden wave of calm and shot Jazz a grateful look.

"But you _can _control yourself, Edward. You did when you sucked the venom out when James bit her," Jasper said gently. Edward immediately clenched his fist and teeth together, an obvious sign of his loathing for James.

"But the circumstances were much different. I was trying to get the venom _out. _Now, I'll be solely concerned for putting it in. I'm not sure if I can," Edward was now just being pitiful and wallowing in self-pity and I wasn't having it.

"You know what; maybe you shouldn't even bother changing her if you're so damn insecure! Bella's been trying to convince you how much she loves you and all you can do is doubt that and yourself! And God, she's even risked our lives for the entire _family, _Edward! Not just you, but all of us! And ya know, maybe if you gave her some room to breath every once in a while, you wouldn't doubt her leaving you! I'm surprised you don't have a damn chain on her!" I _swear _I could feel the anger rolling off me in waves, I was so mad. Edward honestly doesn't give Bella enough credit and I'm sick of it! Edward's face registered shock for a split second and then flashed quickly to pure anger and I barely had time to register it before Edward's fist connected to my jaw, and let me tell you, it _hurt._

I stumbled a bit and looked at Edward with a face of shock. His eyes were narrowed and he was visibly shaking with the anger I had inflicted on him. _Serves him right. It's about someone told him the truth._

"Shut up," he practically spat at me," you don't a damn thing about what you're talking about so shut your mouth this instant!"

"What, you gonna hit me again? You're just mad because someone finally called you on your crap!"

"When are you ever going to learn to mind your own damn business for once!"

"It _is _my business when you start treating my future sister like she' some kind of dog on a leash!"

"Don't you _dare _compare Bella to a dog!"

"Why, you afraid you might have some competition over Bella?" I didn't see his fist for the second time, but I sure as hell felt it, and it didn't feel too great.

"SHUT UP! You have _no _idea what you're talking about! I _know _Bella loves me and I love her more than anything and I'll do _anything _to show her as much!" Finally!

"Well, it's about damn time you realized it! I thought I was going to have to let you punch me until you broke my jaw!" Edward's previous look of shock passed back on his face. He stood stock still and looked at me like I had grown three heads.

"W-w-what did you say?"

"He basically used reverse psychology on you to get you to admit how much you want Bella with you even though you have to change her. But Emmett being the genius that he is, decided to piss you off instead. Pretty damn risky of you, Em! Edward could have seriously broken your jaw or something!"

"But it worked though, didn't it? Eddie here realizes that what he's doing is only ensuing an eternity with the woman he loves, not damning her to an eternity of torment." They both looked at me with awed expressions on their faces. Honestly, my brothers think too little of me. I _am _capable of intelligent plans, but I just leave that up to everyone else. Someone has to make people crack a smile now and then.

"Emmett, even though that was totally risky and potentially damaging to your jaw, I so appreciate what you did. You finally opened my eyes and made me realize that I'm killing Bella, I'm merely granting her an eternity with me."

"Glad I could be of service," I said, grinning.

"So, was this your plan all along? Bring us all out here just so you could get Edward mad and have him punch you?" Jasper asked with a skeptical look on his face as we walked back towards our house.

"No, it wasn't. I really only wanted to talk to him about it, but the more I thought about it, the more it made sense to me, so I just acted on it."

"Totally Emmett," Edward muttered loud enough for me to hear.

"But that's why you love me!"

"Yes, I suppose it is, but I swear if you tell _anyone _I said that, I _will _break your jaw," Damn Edward can be one scary when he wants to be!"

"Don't worry, little bro, your secret is safe with me," I said while bringing both of them under my armpit again. They both groaned and complained but deep down I know they weren't really annoyed. They were just being brothers, and they are the best brothers in the whole world and I wouldn't trade them for _anything._

**A.N-So, how was it? Review so I can improve if it sucked! Oh and there are only two more chapters left! It's the wedding day and then the night of the change1 Woo! Oh, and if you can see it (I'm not too sure I did it right) take the poll on my profile! I'd love to know what you guys think! And if there isn't a poll, message me or review and tell me how to put one up there! (;**


	6. Chapter 6: Wedding Jitters

**A/N-So here's the wedding! I'm not entirely sure you all are anxious to read about it cause I didn't get a review about it … Oh well, I'm really excited to write this and I hoe you all enjoy this! THIS IS THE SECOND-TO-LAST CHAPTER!! So sad, I know, right? Ok, enough with this. Enjoy the wedding! Oh, and this is slightly more serious, seeing as how it **_**is **_**a wedding after all. (:**

Wedding Jitters

Crap, crap, CRAP! I have now lost my notes! How in the hell was I supposed to say anything without any damn notes! I was searching all around our room, literally tearing the place apart looking for them. Rosalie came in, in all her exquisite glory, and crossed her arms as she watched me.

"Emmett, why are you tearing up this place? You do realize we stay here and _you'll _be the one to clean this up," she shot me a glare and I shot her one right back. This was _not _the time for her to be nagging on me! I wasn't paying much attention to her wardrobe, seeing as how I was so flustered, but I took the opportunity as I was glaring at her to do so. My eyes wandered from her face and down her body. She was _exquisite! _And I always thought that my Rose couldn't get any more beautiful! She was wearing a simple spaghetti-strap dress that was a sort of violet blue. I was told that it was to match Edward's favorite color on Bella, and Bella's dress that was to be the same color. It fit perfectly against her curved and her nicely-shaped legs. I smiled appreciatively.

"And what are you smiling at, Emmett?" she asked with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"Just admiring my beautiful wife," I said as I rushed to her side. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close.

"You have _no _idea what that dress is doing to me," I purred in her ear. "I cannot _wait _to see what you look like out of it," I purred in her ear again and started to slowly kiss her neck. She leaned against me and tilted her neck. I started rubbing her sides gently and she moaned low in her throat.

"Emmett," she practically gasped, "we have a wedding to attend. But definitely … after, we can … pick up here again." She was slowly losing the battle she was waging against herself and I smiled against her neck. I decided to play with her a little bit.

"And what if I don't want to go to the wedding? What if I'd rather spend the evening with my beautiful wife?" I asked as I slowly kissed from her neck to her ear. She trembled against me and I smiled again at the effect I was having on her.

"We … can't. Edward's big … day. Can't … let him...down, oh!" She was most definitely losing the battle so I decided to give her what she wanted and I suddenly moved away from her. She stood still for a moment, shocked at the sudden void she felt behind her. Then she turned to me with a most evil glare.

"You are going to pay dearly for that, Emmett McCarthy Cullen! Mark my words!" I just smiled cheekily at her as the door to our room suddenly burst open. A very jubilant Alice came in bouncing around on her toes.

"Ok, guys, it's almost show time! I came to get you because Jasper suddenly felt a large wave of lust and I came to break up the party before you got too hot and heavy," she smirked at the way Rose was visibly flushed. I smiled too. Rose never looked sexier than when she was sexually frustrated and it made it all the sexier because I knew I was going to be the one to un-frustrate her. Alice looked between Rose and me with a knowing but a tad bit frustrated look on her face.

"Well, don't just stand there making sex eyes at each other! We've got a wedding to attend! And well, a wedding to _perform _for your dear Emmett!" She smiled at me genuinely but I just went into full-panic mode again. Where were those _damn _notes?!

"Alice, I can't go down there, not yet! I can't find my notes and I'll totally look like an ass if I try to improvise and-"Alice stopped me with the raise of her hand.

"Relax, big boy. I had a vision of you losing the cards so I took the liberty of holding them for you." She fished my note cards out her clutch purse and I ran over to snatch them out of her hands.

"And you're welcome," she said while looking at me pointedly.

"I'm not sure whether to be grateful or angry that you stole my note cards."

"Well, if I were you, I'd be grateful that you have such a handy sister available and willing to help you!" I chuckled and threw my large arm over her small shoulders.

"Yes, I am very grateful to have a pixie like you as sister," I said and she beamed at me.

"Ok, now that that's over with, let's get going! Bella's about ready to walk down the aisle!" I quickly started panicking again. What if I messed up and said something stupid? Both Edward and Bella would kill me for screwing up their wedding …

"Emmett, I don't need Edward's mind-reading abilities to tell me that you're thinking about screwing up. You won't. Jazz is going to be there and all you have to do is look at him and he'll shoot you some clam. Also, you have _no _reason to worry about this! Both Bella _and _Edward trust you enough to do this, otherwise they would've said no on the spot." I shot her a look.

"Ok, well Edward wouldn't have re-thought his no. Still, my point is valid. They trust you and so do we. We know that you'll be the best minister for the job, even if you did get your license from the internet," she chuckled and I laughed with her. I was now pretty much not nervous, except for those few butterflies fluttering around in my stomach, but I kept repeating the words Alice had said and my confidence began to build with each step I took.

XXX

I was now standing under the arch at the end of the yard, waiting for Bella to walk down the aisle. I could tell Edward was nervous. He was twisting, untwisting, and re-twisting his hands until they looked like giant knots. I gently placed my hand over his and he looked up at me with wide eyes.

"A little nervous, are we?" I said gesturing to his hands. He looked at me and smiled sheepishly at me.

"What gave it away?" he teased.

"Not too much. You're not human, so you sweating wouldn't do it. Also, we can't really throw up, so that wasn't a sign either. And I can see that there is no evident stain in your pants, so you didn't pee on yourself …"

"Ok, Emmett, I get the point," he said with a slight glare in my direction.

"Got you to think about something else, though, didn't it?" He looked at me with wide eyes again and then he smiled, _really _smiled. It was a rare thing to see Edward really smile, but he had been doing it a lot more lately thanks to Bella. I'd have to remember to thank her for that if I could ever get away from Rosalie's tempting naked body later tonight.

"How have you managed to do that?" he asked in wonder.

"Do what?"

"Make me forget things and then make me realize a very broad truth? You've done that twice now, and it's a little shocking, coming from you," I feigned a look of mock hurt and lightly punched him in the arm.

"Hey! Cut me some slack! I'm smarter than you all give me credit for; I just let everyone else do the job of being said smart. Someone's gotta make everyone laugh," I shrugged indifferently at my last sentence. I had never seen what I did as a _job_, it was more like a natural reaction for me. It came easily for me to try and make people laugh, even at my own expense. Edward was looking at me curiously. I smiled gently at him.

"You all right?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Oh, well don't get lost up there. Though I'm sure there's not much brain in there to get lost in," he smirked and I threw him another playful punch. I really liked this Edward, the one that was care free and easy to get along with. The brooding Edward would have punched me in the face by now with all the things I've done lately. Once again, I was amazed by the effect Bella had on him. I was now excited more than ever to have her join our family. Suddenly, the wedding march began playing and I was brought out of my thoughts. Bella was walking slowly down the aisle with Charlie on her arm. She was truly a vision in the dress Alice had picked out for her.

Bella was wearing a beautiful violet blue gown that had lace cap sleeves. The waist was a corset, but not tight in the least. It fit to her curves perfectly. The material was satin and has a swoop neckline that exposed no more than her collarbone. The skirt was gathered and highlighted with sparkling lace. Bella's hair was partly pulled back and curled to accent her face more. She wore the biggest smile I'd ever seen on her face and it was almost too big to fit. Bella was absolutely radiant. At that first moment I saw her come out on Charlie's arm, I knew she was a blessing to the family and I bestowed with a sudden need to protect her. I felt as if I were her guardian. As her older brother, I _would _make sure to look after her with my life and save hers even if it meant mine. I was willing to protect my baby sister at all costs.

I wasn't paying much attention to my thoughts, but I could guess they were rambling, or they'd sound like they were to one who could read minds. Edward suddenly turned to me and I knew that if he could, he would be crying right now. He mouthed a simple 'thank you' and I mouthed a 'you're welcome' back and smiled. He smiled before turning around to face his beautiful bride. Bella walked down the aisle with an unknown grace; she was walking very slowly-I assumed that was to keep from tripping. Once she was in front of Edward, she turned to Charlie and kissed him on the cheek. He returned it and placed Bella's hand in Edward's, a sure and final sign of closure. The duo turned to me then and Bella shot me another huge smile. I gave her my best one and she seemed to light up even more by it. I then started, remembering that I was nervous.

"Before Bella fell into our lives," I started and received a chorus of short laughter, "Edward wasn't exactly sociable." He shot me a glare and then smiled so quickly after it to show he wasn't annoyed. I continued.

"Don't get me wrong, he was a pretty descent guy, but we all knew there was something missing. He was the only one who didn't realize this. He thought himself complete. Then one day, the graceful Bella Swan came stumbling into his life and changed everything forever. At first, Edward was a nightmare, always talking about some girl who had this _bizarre _effect on him," I winked at Edward then to show him that the family knew exactly what kind of effect she had on him.

"Edward tried to ignore her, but Bella, being Bella, attracted danger at every turn and Edward couldn't resist playing the gentleman. So he finally started talking to her and she responded. Before anyone knew it, these two crazy kids were in love, and I'm not talking cheesy, Hollywood cinema love, I mean the unrequited, painful, passionate, emotional kind that has you up all night thinking about that one other person that completes you. Not many people could see what they had, but we could. Our family noticed all the changes Bella brought out in him and we accepted them without complaint. We also accepted our dear Bella. She has truly been a blessing to our family and we are forever grateful for her coming into our lives." I looked over at Bella and saw that she was holding back tears. I felt bad, knowing that I had gotten her upset, but she shot me another smile and I proceeded with the ceremony.

"Edward, will you now state your vows?" I said, facing my brother. He gave me a slight nod and then turned to Bella.

"Bella," he began while taking one hand, "before I met you, my life was like a bunch of notes scattered upon a page, but with no true composition. Then you graced me with your presence and suddenly the melody of your love began to play. Each and every day, a new piece of our song would play and I would grow even more ecstatic. Every note made my heart swell, as if it never had before," he smiled a sly grin there. "You showed me true beauty, not only with you but within myself as well. You taught me that I am not the monster I often think I am. You are the earth's true essence of beauty. God hand crafted you from every utter perfection that he ever laid his hand upon. You are my heart, my soul, my past, my present, my future, my forever. Without you, there is no me. I promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect you every single day of forever. I love you." There wasn't a dry eye in the house, for those who could cry, anyway. We would _all _be in tears if we could and I do mean all. Bella's hand was trembling with Edward's and she was trying but with no avail to wipe her flowing tears away. Edward gently took the other hand and she cried in earnest. I briefly wondered if Alice had supplied her with waterproof makeup. I turned t o Bella and murmured softly.

"Bella, your vows please." She turned to me and nodded before slipping her hands away form Edward's to wipe her eyes. She placed them back in his and began.

"Edward," her voice was shaky and raw with emotion, "before you I was clumsy Bella Swan who couldn't walk two feet without tripping over the hair in front of me." Edward smiled warmly. "When I moved to Forks, I wasn't expecting anything great. In fact, I pretty much hated the move, but then that fateful first day of school, my eyes landed on you and I haven't been able to look away since. When I look at you, I not only see the obvious beauty, but the inner as well. All the obstacles that you've struggled to overcome have truly made you magnificent. You fought all the odds and became the person I always knew you could be. You became the _man _I knew you could be." His eyes widened in shock and she only smiled before continuing. "Being with you has truly opened my eyes to everything around me, especially myself. You showed me that I'm not some average girl, but I am extraordinary. You see me as nothing but beautiful and exquisite and I have now come to view myself as such. Edward, you are my own personal angel sent from the Heavens and bestowed upon me. I don't deserve you or your greatness, but I appreciate and cherish it always. I will love you for the rest of my life, for the rest of eternity. You are my moon, bringing light to my endless dark. I would give my life for yours, but I know that I can't for my life _is _yours. What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine. We are one, together forever, for eternity. I love you from the very pits of my soul, Edward Anthony." If people were completely recovered from Edward's speech, they soon lost it again over Bella's. He words touched me in my non-beating heart. I ached to cry then, for it seemed the right thing to do. I never did realize that Bella loved Edward anywhere _near _as much as Edward loved her, but clearly I was wrong. This was another one of those moments where I was proud to call her my sister.

"Edward, you may now present Bella with her ring." Edward turned to Carlisle, who was his best man, and retrieved Bella's ring. He took her left hand and slid the slender band on her finger and brought it up to his lips for a small kiss.

"Bella, your ring now." Bella turned and Alice, her maid of honor, gave her Edward's ring. As she brought the ring to Edward's hand, her hands were trembling with force. She looked at Edward briefly and a new-found determination overtook her. She stopped her hands from trembling and guided the ring on Edward's finger. She retracted her hand and beamed at Edward. He returned it with exuberance. It was time to end this thing so these two lovebirds could be alone!

"Edward, please do everyone here the honor of kissing your bride before she jumps you in front of everybody!" Edward either wasn't paying attention or was too concerned with Bella to care, for he suddenly grabbed her by the waist and kissed her with all the passion he had mustered from the day. Cameras started flashing and everyone was clapping. I looked around to see that my family looked pleased, well more than pleased. More like …well I'm not sure at the moment but they were happy to see Edward so happy. Edward pulled away reluctantly and looked down at Bella who was flushed and grinning from ear to ear.

"Would you like to take your first walk as Mrs. Edward Cullen?" My brother's face looked like it was about to fall off from all the smiling he was doing. I don't think he was going to get used to calling her Mrs. Cullen.

"Why, I would love to, Mr. Cullen." She held out her elbow for him and he linked his arm in hers and walked her back down the aisle and towards the reception tent. Everyone followed and soon the party was on! Bella and Edward had their first dance as man and wife and then she danced with both her fathers. I danced with Rose, then Alice, and finally Esme. I saw Bella sitting down beside Edward at a small table and I decided to take my window of opportunity. I walked up with my back straight and my head held high. I approached her and cleared my throat.

"Excuse me, Bella? Would you mind giving me this dance?" She looked at me and smiled her famous radiant smile of the day. I returned it. She looked over at Edward for permission.

"No need to ask, love, He is your brother, after all. Go." She smiled at him one last time before I took her hand and pulled her gently towards the dance floor. We started swaying softly to the music.

"Emmett, where'd you learn to dance? I didn't know you knew how."

"I could say the same for you. You aren't usually this graceful on your feet," I chuckled and she playfully hit my arm.

"I had some practice with Alice. She was very pushy but it was worth it in the end."

"Ah. Well, as for me, I've had a few decades of practice and patience. Eventually I learned a thing or two."

"Eventually," she murmured.

"You look beautiful," I whispered. She blushed at looked up at me through her lashes.

"Thanks. You, uh, don't look so bad yourself."

"I know. You're lucky I decided to wear a tux. My supreme hotness cannot be contained in this suit." She laughed quietly before looking over her shoulder.

"I believe there's someone else who out shines your beauty by a mile," she said dreamily while looking at Edward. He smiled and nodded for her to resume dancing with me.

"You really love him, don't you?"

"After all this time, you really have to ask?"

"No, I mean, I knew you loved him, but I didn't know you loved him …as much as he loved you. I didn't think it was possible."

"Well, you're not the first person to think that. Edward thought that too, but I'm hoping today finally proved him wrong."

"I'm most certain you did. My brother would be an idiot if he didn't believe you after your vows. They were really beautiful."

"Thank you." I was surprised to notice that only her body got a little warmer but she didn't change color.

"Have I mentioned that I can't wait to have you as a sister?" This time she most definitely changed colors.

"No … you haven't mentioned that."

"Well, I'm totally excited. You'll be a great asset and Edward will finally have you forever."

"I hope you're right, but I'm sure he still thinks he's damning me for eternity."

"Oh, I can honestly say that he doesn't think that anymore," I said with a smug smile. She looked at me quizzically and then I heard someone shout, but it wasn't from someone's mouth, it was from their mind. More specifically Edward's.

_'What you're saying to her is really too much. You don't have to flatter her this way.'_

'_I'm not flattering her. I'm simply telling her the truth.'_

_'Well, I appreciate it immensely. Thank you.'_

_'No problem, little bro.'_

_'Now could you please return my wife? I am terribly lonesome without her company.'_ I laughed inside my head.

_'As you wish.'_

"Bella, I think it's time to return to your husband. He seems to be craving your company desperately."

"How do you know that?"

"By that sad, rejected puppy dog on his face." She turned around and giggled at the site behind her.

"I guess he does kinda look like a sad puppy."

"Well, go make him wag his tail or something." She laughed again, louder this time as she started to pull away, but I held her close for just another second.

"I love you," I whispered. She looked at me with shocked and wide eyes and I just smiled as I gently pushed her towards Edward.

"Go, he's waiting. Make his tongue wag!" She shook her head from side to side as she made her way to Edward. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I simply shrugged and looked indifferent. He looked away and started smiling wickedly at his new bride. I had never seen that on Edward before. I guess it was another think I was going to have to get used to. I watched as the two walked away hand in hand and I smiled. They were truly a blessing to each other and every one else and I was proud to call them my brother and sister.

**A/N-So, very long wedding! Probably the second-longest chapter I've ever done for anything! Feel honored! And also, I'm early! I must love you guys a lot. (: Anyways, review cause this is my pride and joy! And I apologize for those who I might have made cry. Don't feel bad, I tried too when I re-read it. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Bella's Change

**A/N-Well, kids, we've finally come to an end. I am a bit sad to have this over but really more relieved than anything. I really do appreciate all the wonderful reviews you all left! Each and every one made me smile. (: Now, I need to address something about the last chapter. A lot of you thought that Emmett could read Edward's mind or Edward could project his thoughts. Not the case. What I was going for was Emmett saying something to Edward in his head and he replied and then what I posted was the continuation of said conversation. But I'm sorry for the confusion! I hope I explained it well! Well, I hope you all like this last chapter. This is pretty serous, cause you know, Bella's gonna change and Edward's emotions are everywhere. Enjoy the end!**

Chapter 7: Bella's Change

It was an odd feeling, to feel peaceful at a time like this. In way, I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it. I had whisked Rose away and we had spent an amazing evening together. And boy, did she not disappoint with what she had on under the dress! We are now lying in bed with the sheets around our chests and Rose laying her head on my broad chest. I was absentmindedly running my fingers through her tangled gold locks. She sighed contently as I continued to stroke her.

"I feel so peaceful, Emmie. Do you think it's wrong to feel that way?"

"In a way," I began. "This day is going to be the most stressful day of Edward's life, or un-life, and it does feel a bit wrong to be enjoying it."

"I know," she sighed. "I feel like a horrible big sister. I feel like I should be doing something, _anything _to help him out. I'm even considering talking to Bella. You know no matter how sure she is, she's still nervous."

"Yeah, I know, but Bella wouldn't tell anyone that. First, she doesn't want anyone, especially Edward, to worry about her, and second, she's stubborn as hell." She laughed quietly and then she rested her head back down on my stomach and I continued to stroke her hair. We lied there in compatible silence before a thought suddenly crossed me. I realized I needed to talk about this with Rose now, before anything else that happened today.

"Rose, tell me something." She lifted up and turned to look at me with her eyebrows raised.

"Yes?"

"Why is it, exactly, that you don't like Bella? I know we've talked about it before, but still, I don't know." She sighed and turned herself completely around to face me with the sheet still covering her chest.

"It's not that I don't like Bella, well, it's not that way anymore. But Bella had so much to live for! She has Edward and Charlie and Renee and human friends and an opportunity at college, and she's so willing to give that! I guess I, of course, would be the one not to accept it, seeing as I had such a great human life up until a certain point," she looked at me briefly before resting her gaze on something else in our room.

"But you know _why _she's giving all that up, right?"

"Yes, for Edward, but still. It just doesn't justify what she's doing! She has _so _much to live for and she's throwing it all away!" Rose was yelling and looking frantic. I rubbed my hands up and down her arms to try and calm her. She relaxed and fell against me gently.

"Sorry," she whispered against me quietly. "I don't mean to get so worked up over this. You know how conflicting this is for me. I just wish I could at least accept it and give poor Bella a break."

"I know," I said quietly. "You're wrong, though." She pulled away from me and looked at me confused.

"About what?"

"About why Bella wants to change and give up everything. Well, you're not wrong, exactly, but you left a major thing out."

"And that would be what exactly?"

"She isn't doing it to _just _be with Edward. She's doing it to be with _all _of us. She loves each and every one us. She's proved that countless tines. Even risking her life, which was a very stupid mistake on her part. She cares about _all _of us, Rose, even you." I shook her gently to emphasize my point. She looked at me and I could tell she'd be crying if she could.

"Why would … why would she love _me_? After the way I've treated her, after everything I've done to her! I almost got her heart even more destroyed and Edward killed for my selfish actions! She shouldn't love me. I don't deserve it."

"She loves you because you're _family_. She loved you and accepted you because you were Edward's family. Now she accepts and loves you because you're herfamily." Yep, now Rose would definitely be in tears if she could be. She sobbed and buried her face in my chest. I held her against me and rocked her gently.

"I don't deserve it! It's not fair!" She would wail repeatedly.

"You do because you're my Rosie and you're amazing," and that would only cause her to sob harder. I let her cry everything away for a bit before I heard Alice downstairs.

"Emmett! Rose! Get down here, please! Carlisle wants to have a family meeting with us!" Rose removed her smothered face from my chest and smiled slightly.

I guess we should get going. Wouldn't want Alice to have to come up here," and she made a move but I gently grabbed her arm and made her face me.

"Are you ok?"

"Not exactly, but I'm better. I have …what's the word, oh clarity. Yes, I have much clarity about everything now." She smiled wider and raced around the room at vampire speed to get dressed. I smiled at her and followed suit. We both walked downstairs, hand in hand, after we had gotten dressed.

"Long night?" Alice smirked at us as we made our way to the loveseat. Rose continued to walk and look indifferent and I just smiled wide at my sister.

"You could say that," I said as I plopped down beside Rose. She just rolled her eyes but I could see the tiniest trace of a smile forming on her lips. Alice looked at us and shook her head as she made her way over to sit beside Jasper on the couch. The moment Alice's body touched the seat, Esme and Carlisle made their way gracefully into the room.

"Children," he said, nodding to all of us, "I'm glad you all came here so soon. We need to have an important family meeting. All of you are aware of what tonight, I'm sure." Everyone nodded and he continued.

"We all need to help out the both of them as much as we can. Bella will be terrified of this, no matter how much she does or does not let on. Edward will too need our help. He will change Bella and we all know what a conflicting situation this is for him. So, as a family, we need to be there and support him and encourage him. So, we will prepare and get things ready here before they come home. And before I forget, you all know how Edward's temper can be, so please, I highly suggest that you refrain from using any banty humor, even if it is for the best of intentions. Got it?" He looked directly at me and I nodded. It would be hard not to make one joke at Edward, but I was going to try my hardest, because this night he needs to distractions and no other frame of mind than on Bella. 

"So, what are we supposed to do to help them prepare?" I asked, looking at Carlisle. 

"We'll have to get some blankets for Edward's room. They both feel that his room would be the best location for the change."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, you'll need to hunt for her. I imagine she will be wild with thirst and we'll need her to feed right away so she doesn't so anything rash. Can you do that?"

"Of course."

"So, once we get Edward's room set up, there's nothing much left to do. Bella will be asleep for a while, so you'll hunt for her then. We'll also need to prepare mentally for Edward. Think calm, reassuring thoughts so he can do this with the best of ease. We want him to be as comfortable as possible with this. Any other questions?" There was an even chorus of no's from my siblings. Carlisle nodded and then walked away with Esme to his office. We all sat there for a moment, taking everything in. Tonight Bella would finally become one of us. Edward was freaking and happy at the same time. I was more than excited but worried about my brother. He could worry himself into a hole when the factors are big enough. I decided right then and there that I would do anything and everything I could to make this night as easy for him as possible. I wanted it to go off without a hitch and I wanted Edward to be as accepting as possible. I looked around the room at my wife and siblings and, as my eyes landed on each and every one of them, I realized that these were the most and best people on the entire planet. 

You couldn't find anyone more understanding than Jasper. Even without his gift, I can assure you that he has the gentlest soul I know. And there was no one else with such a bright and optimistic personality like Alice. She could brighten your day even if she annoyed the hell out of you first. That little pixie's got the energy of twenty Monsters. And then there was my Rosie. She is the most beautiful creature my eyes have ever held, but anyone could tell you that. What many people don't get to see is her amazing ability to love, comfort, and accept. I know a lot of people had a hard time with her when Bella first came around but she really has grown and accepted Bella. My Rose will always be the brightest flower in the garden of the world. And I also realized something as I was looking around at my siblings. I realized that the picture was incomplete and wouldn't be until Edward and Bella returned and Bella was changed. I smiled to myself at the fact that it was so easy to see Bella as a part of the family. I decided I wanted to do something simple until Edward returned home with Bella. I challenged Jasper to a Halo tournament and spent the better part of the afternoon with my most emotional brother.

XXX

"Ooh, looks like I school you, _again_, dear brother!" Jasper was standing triumphantly over me with the hugest smirk on his pretty-boy face. I sat with my arms crossed, scowling. Stupid jerk cheated. He conflicted my emotions or something. I felt weird warm fuzzies earlier while I launched a grenade and blew some guy's head off.

"You cheated! You had to! I felt all these weird … things all in my stomach earlier and I _know _you were the cause!"

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist, you big baby! You lost, fair and square, for the _seventh _time. Just admit that you suck."

"I don't suck!"

"You know," he said with a mischievous smirk, "I could always _force _it out of you. Hit you with a wave of honesty, make you confess …"

"Ugh, you suck, _balls_, Jasper Whitlock Hale, big hairy balls."

"Not the sign of defeat I was looking for, but it will do. I sense Alice getting a little tense upstairs," and no sooner than the words had left his mouth than Alice's small pixie frame came blurring through the room, stopping between Jasper and I.

"Edward and Bella will be here in less than thirty seconds." Suddenly, I felt the earlier moment's light banter spill away as a deep wave of seriousness crept through me. I looked over at Jasper with a raised eyebrow, but he was standing tense beside Alice with an arm around her waist. The rest of the family suddenly showed up. Rose was beside me and I wrapped her around me in a similar fashion to Alice and Jasper. Carlisle came from the study and stood closest to the door. The almost silent purr of the Volvo's engine purred into the driveway and then two car doors slammed. In a few moments (a little too long in my opinion; they were probably walking at a human pace) Edward appeared in the living room with Bella at his side. Bella seemed surprised that we were all present but Edward simply looked at us all for a moment and nodded.

"Welcome home, Bella!" Alice rushed over and hugged Bella tightly, but was careful not to crush her. Bella hugged he back awkwardly and Alice stepped away to look at Bella.

"Oh my God, you looked so beautiful yesterday! Oh, it was so amazing and all the girls couldn't stop commenting on how beautiful and fabulous you looked! And of course some of the guys were thinking other things, but-"

"Alice, let Bella have a chance to get into the door, please," Carlisle chided gently. I snickered behind my hand and Alice looked embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry about that Bella. Here, step into the room, here Bella. Didn't mean to jump all over you," Alice threw Bella a cheeky grin.

"It's alright. That's just how you are." We all smiled at that, well I more like laughed really loud, and I even saw a smile pull up Edward's lips a bit. 

"So, what's with the reception? I didn't think anyone was going to be around tonight."

"Would you like us to leave and give you some privacy, dear?" Esme said. Edward tensed and I saw Bella look at him for half a second before returning her gaze towards Esme. 

"No! I didn't mean that I didn't want you here, but I wasn't sure if anyone, especially Edward, would be comfortable with that."

"Bella, I am most certainly comfortable with them staying but I'm only concerned for you. Do you want them to stay?"

"Well, yeah. I actually was a little afraid of them not being here," she admitted sheepishly. We all again smiled warmly at that. It really was a miracle that someone so kind and gentle could love us.

"We'd be happy to stay, then," Carlisle smiled down at her. She retuned it and then faced the rest of us.

"So, I guess this is pretty much goodbye, or at least, to Human Bella. That means you can't make fun of me when I fall anymore, Emmett," she smirked over at me and I returned it full blast. I really would miss doing that.

"Bells, this isn't goodbye. This is simply … a transformation." Again, another cheeky grin from Alice.

"Well, regardless of what you want to call it, I'm really glad that you're all here. I'm glad that … well, that my _family _is here." And as she called us her family, she looked at each and every one of us in the eye, resting finally on Edward. He smiled the biggest of all, which I really don't see how that's possible. Alice and Esme both looked like their smiles might break off their faces because they were so big. Rose's was pretty big, too. Rose has always felt unworthy of Bella's love and accretion so Bella's proclamation surprised her the most. Well, her and Jasper, anyway. Yes, even the ever-calm-around-Bella Jasper was smiling a smile that didn't fit when he was around Bella. Bella really is the strangest human to affect vampires so much.

"Oh Bella, you are so totally family! I've always viewed you as a sister! Oh, I love you so much, my dear Bella!" Alice was squealing and gushing and completely puking her guts everywhere. I could tell Jasper was a little … shocked with how much emotion Alice was showing.

"Er, thanks, Alice. You know you've always been like a sister to me too." We all received a very loud squeal from Alice as a response. Honestly, I don't know how much energy can fit in one tiny body.

"Bella, dear, you know you've always been a part of the family. From the first moment we realized hoe you've truly touched Edward's heart, we came to love you as our own. Don't **ever **forget that." Bella could only nod teary-eyed at Esme.

"Yes, Bella, I believe Esme said it perfectly. We've always loved you and we are truly blessed that you are becoming an even bigger part of the family. I'm honored to call you my daughter." Bella was silently sobbing and I decided she needed a little cheering up before her change.

"Man, I can't believe you're not going to fall anymore! That was always so amusing! Will you pretend to do it when you're changed?" She chuckled lightly and looked at me through her wet lashes.

"Sure. I'll be sure to have random moments of falling just for you. How's that?"

"Great!" I hugged her swiftly while whispering in her ear. "You know how excited I am that you're becoming an official part of the family and you know how much I love you, little sis. So hurry your ass up and change so I can beat you at arm wrestling and Halo!" She looked at me sincerely before smiling and hitting me lightly on the arm.

"Dream on! I'm totally gonna kick your ass at arm wrestling!" I ruffled her arm and walked back to my Rosie. Jasper stepped up tentatively and I could tell Bella was a little shocked.

" I know I haven't exactly been … around you much, but-"

"I know you're just trying to control yourself. I don't blame you.

"Well, we all saw how great my control was on your eighteenth birthday, didn't we?" Bella grimaced and Edward growled low in his chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up. What I'm trying to say is that it's never been personal. Please don't ever think that. I have found you a bit … strange at times, but I guess that was only due to you being human. But I have witnessed the greatest transformation and it wasn't someone becoming a vampire. It was a change _in _a vampire, a change so strong and positive and absolutely astounding that the whole family is in awe. I am referring to the change that you brought upon my dear brother, Edward. You have heard, many times, how different Edward before he met you. No one was exaggerating when they told you this. You have done just an amazing thing and I am in complete awe of you, Bella. And _thank you. _You have truly made Edward a better person, so from the whole family, a sincere thank you."

"Oh, Jasper," was the only thing Bella could say. She was so taken aback by his words, she was pretty much stunned. 

"Bella," he whispered, as if not trying to frighten her.

"Yes?" she whispered back.

"There's something I've wanted to try but was afraid to because of my control but I think, I _know _that I have enough willpower to do. The only thing I ask of you is that you be absolutely still." Bella, smiled, as if remembering some private joke and then became still as a statue. She nodded stiffly for Jasper to continue. He inched toward her and for one horrifying second, I thought he was going to kiss her, but then I was his arms reach out and he brought them slowly around Bella's small frame. She stood stock still as Jasper awkwardly hugged her. Once he got his arms around her, he stood still for a moment, probably testing for his control. Once he assured himself, he loosened his arms, but didn't move them away.

"It's ok if you want to, uh, hug me back. I'm in complete control." Bella shot a quick glance at Alice for reassurance and she nodded her head with a big smile on her face. Bella smiled and pulled her arms around Jasper. 

"Thanks so much, Jasper. We're going to get along great when I'm turned. I love you, you know." Jasper pulled away stunned. Bella just smiled and nodded and Jasper stepped away with a stunned look on his face. Rose shifted beside me and spoke to Bella for the first time.

"Um, Bella?"

"Yes, Rose?" Rose walked to Bella at a slower human pace, most likely out of nerves. She stopped in front of Bella and twiddled her fingers nervously.

"Everyone is quite aware of my … hostility towards you," Rose shot her a sly smirk and Bella smiled back. "But I never did hate you, Bella. Well maybe at the very beginning, but definitely not now. I've told you why I felt that way and you, in return, have explained to me why you're choosing this life. While I may not completely accept your choice, I accept _you. _I can't wait for you to become a part of the family and for you to me my sister. I've always wanted a little sister," Rose smiled shyly. I was shocked. I knew she hadn't shared that fact with anyone but me. My non-beating heart swelled in pride at my Rose. "So what I'm saying here Bella is welcome to the family. We are all honored that you're joining it." Rose hugged her quickly and awkwardly. She offered her a small smile and then returned to my side. I hugged her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank all of you so much for welcoming me and accepting me into your family. There's nothing I want more than to be a part of it." 

"Bella, Edward, it's time," Carlisle said gently. Bella turned to Edward and Edward visibly tensed but smiled with happiness.

"You ready for this, love?"

"Yes." The conviction and smile on her face was enough to reassure Edward. We all made our way upstairs, stopping outside Edward's door. Bella, Edward, and Carlisle entered while the rest of us stood outside the doorway. We stood a few feet away to give them some privacy but we were also concerned and curious. There was a mattress with a blanket and towels in the center of his room. I assumed the towels were for the blood and the blanket for her. Edward laid Bella down gently but still cradled her in his arms. She looked at him lovingly and stroked his cheek gently. He smiled and relaxed in her touch.

"Jasper, I want you to stay as far away as possible just in case this gets to be too much for you, do you understand?" Jasper nodded and stood right on the stairs. Edward suddenly started to tense and he obviously looked panicked. Then his features relaxed and he looked lovingly down at Bella again. I assumed that Jasper had shot him with some calm. Edward leaned down towards Bella and whispered to her, but we could all hear due to the super sonic hearing.

"I'm sorry for damning you to this. I truly am."

"Edward, we talked about his long and hard last night. You are **not **damning me. You're just giving me an eternity with you and your family."

"Right, but you know I can't help but think that way."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you more than words could ever describe, Isabella. You're my life now, forever, and always." He cupped her face and kissed her one last time, one last time while she was _human. _She sighed and then rested back on his arm. 

"I'm sorry about the pain. This will hurt quite a bit. I'm sorry for that."

"Just promise you'll be with me the whole time and I'll be fine."

"I swear it."

"Then don't worry. Alright, I'm ready. Are you ready?"

"As ready as anyone can be in this situation."

"I love you. Don't ever forget that, please."

"I won't, my love. Now please try and relax. And again, I am truly sorry about the pain. I love you."

"I love you too." Bella smiled at him once more before relaxing in his arms completely and sighing. Edward looked at Carlisle one last time for reassurance. He nodded and Edward lowered his head to her neck. He grazed his nose across her neck and then gently licked it once. Bella involuntarily shivered and then relaxed again. Edward pulled her against him a little tighter and tilted her neck so it was exposed. He furrowed his brow and his mouth was set in a thin line of determination. You couldn't hear a single sound in the whole house; we even stopped breathing in anticipation. Edward brought her neck to his mouth painfully slow and licked it once again before opening his mouth. I could barely see the pooling venom and then he widened his mouth and closed it around her neck. He truly looked like a monster for an instant and then I realized that that wouldn't help him any so I thought reassuring thoughts.

'_You can do this. Don't think about the blood. Just don't really think about anything except not draining her. Don't take any more than is absolutely necessary. You __**can **__do this.' _Edward pulled on her neck a few times and I could se his swallowing the blood. I was starting to worry that he was losing control but he suddenly pulled away. As soon as he did, Bella released a pained scream. She thrashed violently and kept repeating, "It burns! It burns! Someone put the fire out!" Edward was cradling her in am instant, barely containing his heaving sobs.

"Oh Bella, my sweet, angelic Bella! I am so terribly truly sorry! Please, _please _forgive me! Oh, please be alright, my angel! I cannot lose you!" Edward was sobbing and rocking back and forth. Our family looked at his with remorse and Carlisle silently walked out of the room. 

"Let's give them some privacy. Emmett, go hunt for her and Alice, stay close just in case you see something, alright? The rest of you, please find something to occupy you for the time being. Edward needs to be alone right now." Jasper followed Carlisle and Esme downstairs and Alice stayed right where she was, eyes sad. Rose looked at me with similar sad eyes before making her way to our room. You couldn't hear anything but Bella's screams and Edward's sobs once she stopped and Bella's somber face before she was bitten was the image stuck in my head as I ran through the forest in search of food.

**THE END!**

**A/N-Ok, so weird place to end, I know, but it felt right. And sorry about not posting in a while and any mistakes you may find! I was in a huge hurry to finish and post for you guys! Take the poll on my page, please! It's for my next, POSSIBLE story. Now please review and tell me what you think/thought!**


End file.
